Residen Evil Nova
by Caesar2013
Summary: Richtofen returns from the moon to take over the world. Meanwhile, the BSAA and Israeli Mossad team up to stop the crazed Nazi scientist before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil: Nova**

**A Resident Evil and Call of Duty Crossover**

**By Caesar2013**

* * *

**Forward:**

Hello reader. As you can see, this novel is bit of a crossover of Resident Evil and Call of Duty. Though I was at one time a hardcore Resident Evil fan myself, over time I felt as though Capcom itself was deliberately trying to destroy the series of games. We went from flesh eating zombies to zombies with guns. As with Call of Duty, we went from shooting Nazis to fighting Nazi Zombies, that's quite a twist of events. The novel you are about to read is a crossover of the two games. I hope that you, the reader, will come to enjoy the book. In fact, after calculating what I plan to write, the whole series will take at no less, than ten books. You will see how this will all tie together when the last one has been written. I do not plan for then novels to be truly completed anytime soon. But you will not be disappointment when we reach the end of the road. Enjoy the story. :)

Resident Evil is the sole property of Capcom, of which I have no affiliation with at all.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The old automobile sped away on the Autobahn (that is the German Highway System) as rain pounded the ground outside. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed as the car continued its way down the road. Though the Autobahns of Germany usually are filled with cars speeding away, however, this night, there was not a car to be seen in sight. The driver pressed on the gas, needing to get to his location more quickly as the two men had to go see an old friend.

To the German driver's side, was a large, Russian man who continued drinking from his vodka bottle. Though the man looked as though he was ready to pass out from the alcohol, yet somehow, someway, the Russian managed to stay coherent the whole way.

"You should not be drinking so much, my Russian friend!" The German said to his companion "You are stinkin' up zee auto with zee smell of booze!"

The German's Russian companion merely grunted, and took another swig of vodka. To his disappointment, the bottle was empty. The Russian merely unrolled the window and threw the empty bottle of alcohol out. Reaching into his bag, the Russian produced yet another bottle of unopened vodka. Other necessities like food and clothing were neglected and were simply pushed back behind the never ending gallons of vodka.

"Haven't you had enough my Cossack friend?" the German asked

The Russian merely glared at the Russian driver.

"Of course I haven't had enough! Vodka is what keeps this Russian man going," Nikolai yelled. "Just keep driving Dr. Richtofen! I don't want a crash spilling my vodka."

The Russian continued to drink his clear beverage from the bottle. While disgusted by the smell, Richtofen decided to pay attention to the road, rather than smashing the bottle upside the Russian's head.

"JA! It's hard to see! Damn these autos and their lack of lighting!" Dr. Richtofen cursed as the brights of his car were insufficient to see well through the darkness of the night.

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" Nicholai asked taking yet another swig of his drink

"Why, we are going to zee an old colleague of mine," Richtofen said. "We used to work on zee project together before he was transferred to Auschwitz to work on projects with that Twin obsessed fool – Mengele, I think his name was."

After escaping the moon, Richtofen managed to locate his old friend, Nicholai. Though he was unable to recapture Takeo and Dempsey (Dempsey being killed in a bar fight, and Takeo is somewhere, drifting in a tiny water craft in the South Pacific) Nicholai was all that was needed for this pet project of Dr. Richtofen the vile Nazi War Criminal. However, Richtofen only needed Nicholai for his next little project. While it would have taken years f whose crimes managed to escape justice for over seventy years. Richtofen to catch up on his research, the Nazi discovered that he had an old colleague who was still living in the German province of Bavaria. So to continue with said research, Richtofen and Nicholai sped down the road to recruit this old colleague for his new plans of world domination. This time that little girl and Dr. Maxis would not stand in the way. No one will be able to stop him, not ever again.

* * *

"Time for tea already?" an old man said to himself as the cuckoo clock struck.

The old appeared ancient and withered, as though if he was held together by strips of leather. Dressed in a robe, the man was getting himself more comfortable for bed. The old man could feel that his time on earth is drawing to an end. Unbeknownst to this old man, he would be having a very special visitor. One whom he had not seen since the 1940s.

"BARK BARK!" A German shepherd barks, attracting his elderly master's attention to the door. Normally the dog would be barking at birds, or rabbits, and he was especially all wound up from the storm that had just passed a few hours before. No, there was something suspicious going on at this time.

"What is it Victor?" The old man says, putting his cup of tea on the table next to him, and went off to go answer see what was the matter.

Looking through the window, the old man noticed a small automobile pull up into his driveway. The old man took off his glasses, and cleaned them before putting them back in. At first, the man thought he was just tired from being up passed his bed time. Instead, there was really a car pulling into his drive way.

"That is strange." The Old Man said to himself, watching as the two men approached his house. "I was not expecting company, and not at this time."

"CUCKOO! CUCKOO!" The Old Man's Cuckoo doorbell began to go off.

Though annoyed, the old man went up to go answer the door anyways. Cursing under his breathe, the man slowly opened the door.

"Dr. Frederich Nimdok?" Richtofen asked through the small crack between the door and wall.

Richtofen was unsure if his old colleague was even alive. The last time the two had even interacted, was just before Dr. Nimdok left Group 935 to work on some of Mengele's Pet Projects in Auschwitz. Out of all the areas his old colleague could have gone to, was either Brazil alongside Mengele or somehow manage to stay in his homeland of Bavaria.

"Richtofen!" The old man said with alarm. "Richtofen?! It's … it's..."

Richtofen laughed at his old colleague's shock and awe.

"Ja it has been many years since we've had seen each other. Richtofen said shaking his old colleague's feeble hands. "Has Mengele has been treating you well?"

"Richtofen" The old man said. "Mengele has been dead for years, perhaps you should move on, or get a hold on the times."

"I have been getting ahold of zee times." Richtofen said glaring at Nimdok.

"But... How..?" Nimdok asked. "How are you so youthful in comparison to myself, while you are an older man than me?!"

"All will be explained to you in time my old friend." Richtofen said. "However, I am in need of asking you for a favor. Perhaps you have something of use to me."

Nimdok shook his head and turned away.

"Ack!" Nimdok said "My memory is not what it used to be. I can hardly remember what I had for breakfast. I don't know how I could help you."

Richtofen reached into his pocket and handed Nimdok a piece of an old document.

"I know about zee project that you and Dr. Mengele were working on before you fled Auschwitz." Richtofen said

"I cannot help you with this!" Nimdok said "My soul is already tainted, and the blood of hundreds on my hands call out for vengeance!"

Richtofen laughed.

"Which is exactly why I have tipped off this Jewish Organization… Mossad was it?" Richtofen said. "I merely told them that there was a German War Criminal hiding in Bavaria, and…"

Nimdok looked at Richtofen in shock.

"Richtofen! How dare you?! I have been hiding from them for years. Why should I have to be hanged amongst the rats?!" Nimdok yelled

"Which is precisely I notified them. You zee I knew you would not come willingly, so I decided to give you more motivation." Richtofen said laughing like a mad man. "Ha ha ha … You better get your things packing, by my calculations we only have ten minutes before the Jewish Organization tracks us here."

And so the trio gathered Dr. Nimdok's belongings. It was a quick and easy job as the man tended to be a light traveler, an ideal he had picked up fleeing Europe in the aftermath of World War 2. Once they were packed, the trio sped off in Richtofen's automobile as quickly as possible to escape the Israeli Mossad who were not hot on their tail.

* * *

In the coming weeks, Nimdok realized what he had signed up for. A sort of Déjà vu reminiscent from his experiences of work as a doctor at one of the Nazi's many camps throughout Europe. Apparently, Richtofen had acquired a castle in Europe, one of the many built by the Swan King Ludwig himself. This one had been abandoned oh so many years ago, and was kept out from the public eye. A perfect location for the unholy experiments of the Doctor Richtofen. Victims would be kidnapped throughout Europe (victims who would not be missed such as vagrants and drug addicts).

At first, Dr. Nimdok did not care at all for the victims Richtofen had him experiment on.

"Most of them were probably Welfare Parasites" Nimdok thought to himself one day after yet another frightful experiment in which the victim's lower section of his spinal cord was removed without an anasthetic.

However, it did not take long for Nimdok to feel guilty about the whole affair and he had decided to take action against the Doctor. However, Nimdok was a weak and feeble old man, and he could not possibly take on Richtofen, who was an experienced fighter, in combat. Reading a newspaper one day, Nimdok came across an article explaining about how a UN Organization Called the B.S.A.A (Bioterror Security Assessment Alliance) was cleaning up a recent bioterror incident in Kijuju, Africa.

"Perhaps these are the people equipped to take down Richtofen once and for all." Doctor Nimdok thought to himself as he put down the paper on his desk.

The old man took out a large book, containing lists of phone numbers, and dialed for the BSAA. Soon the helicopters would be arriving. Putting the events of this story into action. Affecting the futures of all who take part.

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Despite their initial skepticism regarding the existence of Dr. Edward Richtofen, the Israeli Mossad (That is the Israeli Intelligence Organization which has a reputation for investigating and extraditing infamous Nazi War Criminals to face justice) had decided to send a number of intelligence agents to Bavarian mountains over the course of a few months. During their investigation, they had noted that there was a number of disappearances in the area (mostly the homeless, however there was an occasional tourist from foreign countries like Austria, Sweden, and even one from Brazil). They all seemed to have gone missing in around the same set of mountains.

Guided by this information, a Mossad team was sent into the mountains and disappeared. One agent had managed to escape and send a distress call, saying that indeed there was a research lab deep in a castle on the mountains. Various medical experiments was being performed there, and there were even vials of black market t-virus to be found within the labs.

Knowing they lacked the operational experience of dealing with biohazardous outbreaks, an arrangement was made with the United Nations-backed organization the B.S.A.A (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) due to the T-Virus being found within the confines of the castle. The two organizations agreed that they would send strike teams to the castle and stop Dr. Richtofen once and for all.

Based on the information they had received from the Israelis regarding the existence of t-virus and other Umbrella engineered bio-weapons, the B.S.A.A. began contacting some of their most experienced personnel when it came to dealing with these viruses and their end results (zombies).

* * *

During this time, there was one B.S.A.A Strike Team captain who was busy enjoying time with his new (now heavily pregnant) wife. The two lovers sat in their apartment's bedroom where they were enjoying one another's company. They talked about the future and buying a house in which they can they can truly start a family free from the worries and fears in the world. The room was dark, except for a single candle that lay, flickering on the nightstand next to them. Only the candle provided a light for the two lovers consumed in the room's darkness.

The man took up most of the bed, however, he wasn't fat. Far from it actually. He was a giant bear of a man, hardened by long, grueling hours in the gym, building muscle. The pretty blonde cuddled next to her husband best as she could as the bulge on her belly gave away her long- term pregnancy. This captain, was the famous Chris Redfield himself. It had been exactly one year after the Biohazard Outbreak in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone. After stopping Wesker's plans to release Uroborros into the atmosphere, Chris and Jill decided to settle down. Eventually, Chris would ask his partner of many years to join him in marriage. Needless to say it did not take long for Jill to make up her mind regarding the question. She said yes. They got married in a small ceremony with their friends and family (whittled down by the long conflicts against bioterror). It did not take Chris and Jill to find out that they were going to be parents.

"Can you believe it, Chris?" Jill said as she caressed her husband's chest with her hands as she lay next to him. "That in just a few months we'll be parents?"

Chris smiled back at his beloved wife, and then he looked away and laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be having a little boy of my own. We'll play catch with a football, go camping, fishing. All the stuff that I used to do as a kid." Chris said

Hearing the words of what her husband had just said, Jill lightly punched (but not hard enough to cause physical pain) Chris on the shoulder.

"Eat shit and die Chris." Jill said trying to contain a laugh. "We're having a sweet, little girl. The last thing I need is a Chris 2.0 running around the house wreaking havoc like I know you're prone to doing. My womb, my rules."

Chris chuckled again at what his wife just said, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry Jill." Chris said "I'm perfectly fine having a boy or a girl, just as long as you're there with me raising the child."

"I know Chris."

The two lovers now shared a longer, more passionate kiss for what seemed like to them ages. They didn't want to let each other go. Unfortunately for the couple, their moment of bliss had been interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone.

"Ring Ring!" The phone went off loudly, now directing Chris' attention to his right where the bedroom's phone lay.

"Hello? Redfield residence." Chris said in an official tone as he answered the phone.

Jill simply laid on the bed as she waited for her husband to finish the phone call say they could go back to lovemaking. However, judging by the tone of her husband's words, the call was about yet another B.S.A.A. assignment. Shortly after being married, Jill had decided to transfer from being an agent for the B.S.A.A to being a consultant on biohazard affairs for dealing with biohazardous outbreaks. Her husband Chris on the other hand, had chosen to remain an agent in the field. As a result, Chris was often away from home, always on the move on another mission.

"I see." Chris said as the person on the other end of the phone finished his statement. "I understand. I'll be there shortly."

Chris hung up the phone, and gave a serious look at Jill.

"The B.S.A.A called I'll be heading out. I don't think I'll be back anytime soon." Chris said who then kissed his wife, and her belly.

"Don't worry, I'll make it back in time to see out baby born, Jill. Just stay comfortable and don't do anything too rough on yourself."

Jill nodded and said "Chris, I know, I'm not a little girl, I can't take care of myself. I managed to make it out of Raccoon City after all."

"I know Jill." Chris said. "You're tougher than I am, but you're carrying our baby, I'd like to have you both waiting for me when I get back."

"Chris." Jill said putting her hand around her husband's. "Don't worry about me, just go, but be careful!"

The two shared one last kiss, before Chris headed out to begin his mission. Chris quickly opened the door of their bedroom, exited, and closed it behind him. Moments later, Jill could hear his Humvee turning on out in the parking lot and her husband driving off.

Jill sat there alone in the bedroom, with the candle being her only source of light. The flame flickered, but slowly died. What little light that had shown in the room disappeared, leaving Jill completely alone and consumed by darkness.


End file.
